starwarsbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Marr
About One of the longest-serving members of the Dark Council, Darth Marr is a terrifying warrior and a true believer in the Sith Code. In the early days of the war, he seized world after world for the expanding Empire and gained a reputation for personally leading charges against Republic defenders. However, once the Empire had established its power and the war began to drag on, Marr found fewer opportunities to leave the Dark Council chambers and directly engage in the fray–a situation that embittered the Sith Lord. Marr’s creed is “Life is the enemy. Death is our solace.” He believes in strife and the glory of conflict, and rumors among his rivals claim that he sees his own death approaching. True or not, Marr carries out his duties with unresigned fury and determination. With his humanity long forgotten and his face unseen, Marr’s inner thoughts are impossible to determine. But his desire to leave a strong Empire behind him is unquestioned, and his abilities are second to none. Dark Lord of the Council Darth Marr was born in 3702 BBY and assumed a seat on the Dark Council in his early twenties, leading the Sphere of Defense of the Empire as he drove back entire armies and halted Republic offensives during the Great War. By the end of the war in 3653 BBY, was one of only seven remaining Councilors. He continued to strengthen Imperial defenses and prepare for the inevitable conflict throughout the Cold War, distancing himself from the power plays and treachery that plagued the Council and weakened the Empire. As war broke out once more with the Republic, Marr watched as the Dark Council's numbers dwindled thanks to both the enemy and internal feuding, and he assumed a leadership role alongside fellow Councilors Darth Mortis and Darth Ravage after the deaths of Darth Baras and Darth Decimus, the heads of the Spheres of Military Offense and Military Strategy, left him in sole command of the Imperial Military. Relationships Darth Occlus Darth Marr and Darth Occlus are allies among the Dark Council, as they often agree on both the appropriate missions and methods to further the Empire's goals. Occlus's superior in terms of both seniority and raw power, Marr is as much a mentor to the young Council member as he is a comrade. In turn, Marr's support has enable Occlus to further strengthen his own position in the Empire, as few would risk finding themselves in opposition with the man behind the full might of the Imperial Military. Lord Wrath "You are acknowledged, Wrath. Your actions will not be challenged as long as they do not contradict our own." - Darth Marr, to Wrath. Darth Marr was present when Lord Wrath proved himself before the Council as the true Emperor's Wrath, formally recognizing his appointment to the position. Since then, he has come to question the wisdom of the Emperor's choice of personal enforcer. While Marr recognizes Wrath's fighting prowess, the Wrath has proven time and time again that he will not be controlled or contained even when requested by the Dark Council. While Wrath has shown a certain amount of respect (or at least, restraint) when it comes to Darth Marr, he is by no means obedient to senior Councilor's will. Category:NPC Category:Dark Council Category:Sith Empire Category:Imperial Military